My Troublesome Woman
by Shadow of your Life
Summary: Sequel 2 You Want Me Out Of Your Life Ill Stay Away' After 2 yrs of dating Shika plans to propse to Ino, but there is 1 problem, Temari. Now Ino starts 2 doubt him. Can Shikamaru propse to Ino without Temari butting in? R&R Plz ShikaIno.
1. Ch1 Date

**HELLO FELLOW REVIEWERS AND READERS! WELCOME TO "My Troublesome Woman" Thats right people, this is the sequel to "You Want Me Out Of Your Life Ill Stay Away!"**

**Alrighty, I don't want to keep you waiting, so Ill just do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Yes we all wish we did. okay so enjoy!**

**Summary: **After two years of dating, Shikamaru plans to propose to Ino. Ino is excited aboout the date, but, there is one problem. Temari. Temari wants to go with Shikamaru and Ino is starting to doubt him. Will Temari break the relationship they have? How will Shika propose to his lover if Temari keeps butting in?

* * *

Inside an empty house was a beautiful 18 year old young woman with bright ocean blue eyes, platinum hair that reached her hips, and a perfect hour-glass body.

Yamanaka Ino, a freshman ANBU, was in her room taking a shower. Ino had let her hair grow long because her boyfriend, Shikamaru, told her that he missed it, but she left her bangs short. Right now Ino is getting ready for a big date, why? Well not long ago Shikamaru told his lover to wear something fancy-like, or so he says, for he said that he was taking her somewhere expensive. At first, Ino didn't want him to spend so much money, but he insisted.

So when Ino got out of her shower, she dried her body and hair, and wrapped a light green towel around her slightly wet body. She walked over to her bed where she had left a beautiful open back baby blue dress that is mid-thigh, a soft silk fabric. A dimond necklace that Shikamaru gave to her on their 5th month anniversery, and three inch clear high heels. She grabbed little of her hair and put it into a ponytail, and made the rest of her hair curl. She put on a light red lipstick, and blue eye shadow, with a little fragrince that smelled of a sweet apple, Ino looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased on how she looked. She grabbed a small white bag, and walked down her stairs.

Ino looked at the clock, 6:25 PM. Shikamaru said that he would pick her by 6:30 to 35, but she wouldn't mind if he was late, he usually is anyway because he was lazy, but that was her excuse. Though Ino did wonder why he was still lazy when he became an Anbu six months before she did. There was a knock on her door and Ino walked over to it and opened. Before she had a chance to see the person's face, lips smashed into hers.

She already knew who it was. When they separated, he glanced at her being. "You look amazing." He said. Ino smiled. "Arigato. You look handsome yourself Shika-kun." Even with high heels on, Ino was still shorter than Shikamaru. "You're actually eary for once, it's barely 6:30."

"Well I told you before, today is a special day."

"Why is it special?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out later." Shikamaru smirked. Ino pouted, wanting to know but Shikamaru just shook his head, saying that he wasn't going to tell her yet. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and led her out of her house, Ino let him take her to where ever they where going.

After a few minutes of walking in the night and calmful street, they arrived at a very nice looking restaurant. Ino gasped when she read the place, it was the new restaurant that opened up recently, Hikari. The platinum blonde turned to her lover with wide eyes. He smiled.

"Come on, I have reservations for us." Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand walked her inside the rather incredible place that was just breath taking.

After being seated, a young female waiter came to them with their menus. "Here are your menus, hope you would enjoy our meals. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The young dark brown haired girl asked.

"Green tea please." Ino said. The waiter wrote down on her small note pad and turned to the Nara man. "And you sir?"

"I'll have water." He replied. The waiter nodded and left. After looking through the menu, Ino placed it on the table and looked at Shikamaru. He was wearing a white long sleeved collored, button up shirt, but it wasn't buttoned up all the way, it was open by three buttons that showed his collor bone. His tie wasnt properly on, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

Feeling being watched, Shikamaru looked from menu and looked at Ino, who blushed and looked away. He chuckled slightly.

"This place is amazing. You didn't have to do this you know." Ino said to her lover. The young man sighed and closed his menu. "I told you, today is special, so I want to make something perfect of it."

"Of what?"

"As I said, I'll tell you later." Ino was to say something more, but the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered. The young girl nodded. "What can I get you?" Shikamaru turned to Ino, indicating that she go first. Ino opened her menu once more and found her order.

"I'll have the Gyu Don please." The waiter nodded. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and took their menus and left. Both of them were quiet as they waited for their food. Ino looked out the window next to them, and stared out to Konoha. After two years, it was still being rebuilded.

That's right, two years ago the Akatsuki invaded Konoha, and the village was in deep chaos. Thousands of civillians were injured, hundreds were killed along with ninjas, and some were in the state of comatose. Like Tsunade, she was in a comatose, but recovered. It was truely a miracle, she decided to travel once again, but with Jiraiya, who she managed to beg and beg for him not leave to Amegakure (Rain Village), and he hated the saddness and pain that was all over her face so he complied to her wishes. A year later, after the destruction of Konoha, they decided to journey like good times, but they went together. Shizune stayed in Konoha and helped out in the hospital with Ino and Sakura.

But before Tsunade and Jiraiya left, they announced the new Rokudaime Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto. That boy no, man, was so happy he actually passed out of excitement.

And now the second year, Naruto had made a fine Hokage, he kept the village filled with hope and kept it stronge, the villagers were happy to have him as Hokage, and he made his soon-to-be wife happy as well. She was going to be an Uzumaki, Uzumaki Hinata. Heck, even Sasuke and Sakura hooked up, but the Uchiha hasn't proposed to her yet, and Ino is wondering when he is because she kept asking him. Neji and Tenten were happily married, expecting a child soon, and hell, Kakashi and Anko started dating, which shocked everyone.

Ino smiled, everything had gone great, everything was okay now. There is no more war, the Akatsuki were killed, the five great nations were now at peace together and with other small villages. Everyone was happy, new life were made, as in babies were born to see the world, all but one. One person didn't see the world change for the two years that gone by.

Ino mentally shook her head, now was not the time to think about _**her, **_today is a special day like Shikamaru says, so there's no point in getting sad right now.

When Ino turned to look elsewhere, the food had come. She had no idea that she had been thinking that long. When both Shikamaru and Ino began to eat, Shikamaru took a quick glance at Ino.

_'She must've been thinking about her... I don't blame her, she was everyone's best companion and we all miss her... To see her in that condition makes everyone want to cry, to know that she single handedly went up against one of the Six Paths of Pein, only to end up in the hospital... Where she... She...' _Shikamaru didn't want to think about it anymore, even though she was cold to him before he was with Ino, she really had grown to him. Everytime her birthday came, everyone; Neji, Tenten, Sauke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kakashi, Anko, he, Ino, Chouji, Ichigo, Renji and her other ANBU friends would visit her and say happy birthday to her, even though she couldn't see them, she might here them, and that might have made her happy to know that her friends were there for her.

Ino felt it, the tension there was. They were both thinking about her. Deciding to lighten the mood Ino decided to make conversation with her lover. "So, what made you suddenly want to make this so special?" She asked, hoping the tension would go away, and it did.

"Well I have been thinking about for a while, even when Naruto sends me on missions, and I thought I could wait another year, but I guess I couldn't, so that's why were here today. And before you ask again, I'm not telling you yet." He smirked as he saw Ino puff out her cheeks. He chuckled at her childish behavior and began to eat his food again. Ino also began to eat her delicious meal.

Few minutes later, Shikamaru paid for the bill, and walked Ino outside to the night sky where the moon shown its beauty at full. After walking into the forest for a few minutes, Shikamaru took Ino to a pond that brighly showed from the fireflies.

"It's beautiful Shikamaru!" Ino said in awe. "How did you find this place?"

"Well, when I walking to watch clouds, I stumbled upon this place. I thought it was a beautiful place, to see water streaming down like a waterfall, but only smaller. The flowers that bloomed here how the moon reflected its beauty at night- It all reminded me of you." He said sincierly. Ino blushed and smiled, she reached up and wrap her arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him passionately, and he returned the same.

They both pulled apart and stared into the pond that also looked like a stream. After a few minutes, the young Nara man thought it was time, and the perfect place to do so.

He turned to his blonde lover. "Ino." The eyes woman looked at the Nara man. "The two years that we've spent together made me the happiest man on this planet. I love your eyes, I love your voice, I love your bashful personality, and even though you may be loud and partly annoying, you're always on my mind every minute of everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shikamaru reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Ino's eyes widen.

"Ino-"

"Hey you two!" A voice interrupted. Shikamaru sighed and put the box back in his pocket, Ino frowned at the voice. Both ANBU turned to see another blonde smiling at them.

"What are you doing here Temari?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well I was bored and decided to walk around, and I came here and found you two."

_'More like following us.' _Ino thought. She knew Temari liked Shikamaru, and she had been concerned about it, but Shikamaru proved that he loved her, and Ino stopped being worried about it. But in the back of Ino's head nagged her that Shikamaru wasn't going to be with her, but she pushed that though aside. Though she didn't like the idea of the Suna girl staying in Konoha for two months.

"Oh Ino! I love your dress!" Temari complimented.

"Oh thank you!" Ino faked a smile.

"Well Temari, nice to see you here, but I'm going to take Ino home now, so bye!" Nara didn't wait for an answer, he just grabbed Ino by the hand and walked away.

*%*%*%*

When Shikamaru took Ino home, he stood by her door way.

"So what was special about today?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shook his head, "Temari ruined what I wanted to say, and I wanted it to be perfect, so I'll tell you another time."

"Aw but I wanna know!" Ino pouted. Shikamaru chuckled and pecked Ino's lips. They were quiet for a while untill Ino spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hey, Shika,"

"Hm?"

"Can we, see her tomorrow?" She asked quietly, looking down at the floor. Shikamaru knew this was coming, she missed her, and he even missed her as well.

"You miss her, don't you?" He didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer.

"You miss her too." She said, this time looking at him in the eyes. Shikamaru sighed. "Sure. We'll go visit her. I'll come and get you by ten." Ino nodded. Shikamaru said his goodbyes and gave another kiss to the small blonde.

When he left, Ino closed her door and went up her stairs to remove the dress and make up, and went to bed.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**AWESOMENESS! I finished, and I know you've all been waiting! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**OMG! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I AM NOW 14! I actually didn't plan on finishing on my birthday, but I finished early and stuff. **

**Oh and the food 'Gyu Don' is sliced beef cooked in special sause, served over rice with miso soup.**

**So please review and tell me what you think! Bye bye!**


	2. Ch2 Angry

**Hello again people! here is chappy number 2!**

**Okay firstly, i would like apologize for this incredibly long wait that you waited! I am very sorry and i do have a reason why im updating late! well sometime in May, my computer stopped working so I wasn't able to write stories, so I paitently waited for two months for my dad to fix it, but it isn't going to happen anytime soon. So I managed to write a little bit of the story on my dad's laptop, but I can't use anymore, so two more months later, I finally get to write my story for you guys again! I am still sorry.  
**

**I would like to thank: nine-orcids, EmoPrincess21, Haylin-chan, PeachyPie, , gloomy maiko lover, Dawnstar95, sasusaku, TheMissMalave, SeiraXD, michiko-naoki.  
**

**Well enjoy!.**

* * *

Shikamaru went to get Ino at ten like he said the day before. Ino went into the flower shop and picked a few flowers for their dear friend. After that, they walked down the path to the hospital. As they walked, they held hands and walked silently, however, one was watching the lovers and was not pleased with the sight.

After a few minutes later, they walked into the hospital and a signed a paper to visit. They went to the third floor and down the hall to room 218.

Shikamaru opened the door and let Ino go in first. However, they were surprised to see the old Team 7 and Sai, Team 8, Team Gai and Chouji.

"I guess we're not they only one to see her." Shikamaru said, still slightly shocked, but shook it off. He and Ino walked over to the bed and placed the flowers on a small table beside the bed.

_Konoha was in deep chaos. The village was nearly and completely destroyed. only a few buildings managed to stay up._

_Shikamaru and Ino were trying to help Sasuke remove the chakra suppressing bracelet on his wrist so he could help save the village. And just when they thought they were about to remove it, one of the Peins' came down._

_He was about to make a hit on the three, but one female Anbu came, quickly attacking Pein._

_"Hurry and help Konoha once you freed Sasuke!" She shouted to them, watching the Akatsuki member as he stood and did nothing._

_"Don't do this Harume! You'll be killed!" Shikamaru tried to reason with her, while Ino removed the bracelet from Sasuke's wrist.  
_

_"... Go now.." She softly spoke with outing turning to face them._

_Seeing no reasoning with her, the three left and went to quickly aide the village, hoping that Harume would be okay._

Everyone in the room were quiet as they stared down at Harume. Her body had healed, yet her mind refuses to tell her to wake up.

*%*%*%*

After a few small hours in the hospital, Shikamaru and Ino walked quietly in the noisey busy street.

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" Ino asked her lover without looking at him.

"Of course she will. You just have to be paitent. Remember, Harume was hit in the head pretty hard- even though she forced herself to stay conscious." Shikamaru replied.

"But it's been two years now."

"Just give her time Ino, I'm sure she will wake up any day now."

Ino sighed. She really shouldn't worry much, beside, she was sure that Shikamaru was right, because he was always right. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later then, I have work." She said and kissed him. Then when he left Ino when up to her room to grab her hospital coat and started to put a light cover of make-up.

As she was doing that, she thought on how Harume sounded when told her, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to leave. She sounded ready, but ready for what? Ino had thought about it long after Harume went into a coma. It was then untill she realized what Harume was truely doing. Harume was going to grab her enemy from behind, focus all her chakra to her heart, and kill herself along with Pein.

Sakura had discovered that and told those that were around Harume that most of all her chakra was centered at her heart. Though Ino wasn't there when she said because she was tending to others, though everyone else figured it out already what Harume planned. Though they were relieved that her plan failed, otherwise she would have been dead.

But because Harume forced herself to stay conscious after being hit in the head, she was placed into a coma. The others had found her unconscious body beside Pein, he was dead, but she was barely alive. They figured that she killed him, but didn't know how, so they would ask her how she did it when she woke up.

As Ino finished, she put her stuff away, grabbed some money, then left her house and back to the hospital.

*%*%*%*

When Shikamaru left Ino's house, he was on his way to the Hokage's office. Naruto told him to meet him there before he left. And as he walking over there, he was stopped by someone he once thought that wasn't annoying, but now is.

"Hey Shikamaru." Temari said a little too happy like.

"Hi Temari." He answered back, then began to walking again.

Temari, annoyed by his short reply, grabbed his arm and clinged to him. "Wait! Why don't you and me go and hang out." She tried.

Shikamaru became uncomfortable, and tried to shake her off his arm, but couldn't. Damn! this girl had one hell of a grip. And here he thought Ino had a strong grip. Knowing he had no chance of breaking free, he gave up. And anyway, he really wasn't one to make a girl cry, or hurt her.

"I can't. I have to go see the Hokage." He answered.

"You know you could just call him Naruto."

"Well I respect Naruto, so there are times I will call him by his name, but other times I will call by Hokage. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I'm late as it is." Shikamaru said, and yanked his arm away, making Temari flinch, then he jumped on the roofs toward the Hokage Tower.

_'That troublesome annoying woman. I can't believe I use to like her.' _Shikamaru thought as he jumped over the roofs of stores and houses. Ittook about a minute to get to the Hokage Tower, but he got there just a bit late.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked inside the office.

Naruto smiled and put his paper work back on the desk. "It's fine." He said. Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to a cabnet beside his comfy chair. "I have a mission for you, just a simple B rank." Naruto went back to sit back on his chair, handing a scroll to the lazy genius. "There have been a few rouge ninja terrorizing a small village near the boarder of Fire, I need you take care of it." Naruto explained. As Hokage, Naruto now became mature and much smarter then he was as a kid, but every now and then he would act like his old self when he wasn't doing paper work.

After looking over the scroll, Shikamaru bowed and left. Knowing that Naruto didn't give date line on when he was suppose to return, he could a while on returning home. And he could either leave today, or tomorrow morning. He'd figure he leave in the morning so he could spend time with Ino. In fact, he should see her so she get off early from the hospital.

*%*%*%*

Ino was ticked off. Her assistant gave her the wrong medications for the past week, and it starting to get her angry. Of course mistakes happen, and that is understandable, Ino could put up with that, but getting the wrong medications for a whole week, everyday, every three to four hours, then it is a big mistake, and clearly not on Ino's good side. She was thinking about firing her, but first she needed to talk to Sakura about that since she was head of the hospital, and Ino was only in second in head. Meaning when Sakura was out, Ino was in charge. But Ino really needed a new assistant, any longer then she would go hay wire.

Ino walked down the hall where Sakura's office was at, if she didn't deal with her assistant now, Ino wouldn't no what she would do, and she was sure the results will not be pretty. Ino knocked on Sakura's door and entered when she got the approval. Closing the door behind her, she looked up at Sakura who was filling out papers.

Sakura looked up and smiled at her best friend. "Hey Ino! What can I do for?" Sakura asked as Ino sat down. Ino let out a groan and sighed. "I need to talked to you about my assistant Marron. She's an idiot!" Ino cried out.

Sakura sighed, she knew Ino had been having problems with Marron, and she herself was also having problems with her. "I know what you mean, and I have looking for a replacement for you-"

"Oh thank you Sakura!-"

"But it's gonna be while."

"What? Why?" Ino complained.

"Well I am looking for a suitable person, and the fact that I need to fire Marron for her behavior, but I also have to fill and check out applications for others who want to work here. Sorry Ino, but your going to have to put up with Marron a little longer." Sakura said apologetically.

"Ugh! Fine I'll put with her for a while longer. just please hurry to find me a new assistant." With that Ino got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out the door.

Ino felt better after leaving, but she was still mad about earlier. I mean how could she just do that? She has no right to do that in any way! Urg! This is frustrating! Ino thought.

"Hey Ino."

Ino sighed. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"What?" She snapped a little.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well what got you so angry?" He joked. Ino glared at him and kept walking away. "Hey what's the matter with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why?" Ino asked angrily.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let her grab onto you like that?" She demanded.

Shikamaru knew where this was going, she was talking about Temari. He sighed. "Look it was nothing like that, She was just asking if she wanted to hang out later."

"Right, so the grabbing arm meant to hang out?" She questioned.

"Ino-"

"Shikamaru, I don't mind that you hang out with her, or that you have to escort her around, but when she hugs like that then that is not asking to hang out! She know's your my boyfriend, but she is just playing stupid so she could get your attention!." Ino exclaimed and crossed her arms while glaring at Shikamaru.

The young Anbu ninja sighed. She has point. "I have a mission, and-"

"Well then maybe you should get going." Ino interrupted.

"I was hoping to spend some time with you before I left."

"I'm busy." Ino said and walked away to get her clip board.

Shikamaru sighed agian, he really didn't want to try and reason with Ino, so he left the hospital to pack a few things from home and just leave. It would be better if he did just leave and not deal with an angry Ino.

"Why is it so hard to propse to the woman you love without another female involved?" He murmured to himself. He really didn't have a clue. Maybe he should a little longer, at least untill harume woke up, she always came up with the answers he didn't he even bother to think about, but also the fact she would just say it without even thinking about it. She was pretty blunt when it came to that.

Shikamaru grabbed the scroll Naruto gave him, walked out of his apartment, and left the village.

*%*%*%*

Ino was pretty damn mad that she ripped a few papers with a pen. And to make the mattes worse, Marron gave her the wrong medications, AGAIN.

"I really need a vacation." Ino said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you liked the chapter, i'll try to make the next chapter longer, and hopefully my computer wont shut down on me again and make you wait for another four months.**

**Review plz.  
**


	3. Ch3 An awaken comrade, and proposel

**Hello to everyone again! I'm glad you like my story. Anyway, I am also glad that I didn't take four months to update. **

**I have bad news for everyone... This is the last chapter! I know it is sad! But it's the truth. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
**

**So I would like to thank: nine-orchids, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, SeiraXD, Dawnstar95, and annie, for reviewing.  
**

**Plz enjoy the chapter!.**

**

* * *

**

Ino sighed as she put the medical books away on her shelf. She walked over to her desk and looked out the window to the town of Konoha. She looked out for little longer, and then she sighed once again.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted. Shikamaru only wanted to spend some time with me, and what do I do, I snap at him. Ugh I'm such an idiot.' _Ino thought as she remembered how she treated Shikamaru in such a mean way.

_'I should see if he's still home.' _Ino looked away from the window and gathered her papers and stacked into a neat pile. She took off her hospital coat and grabbed her bag. She walked over to the door of her office and walked out. It was time for her lunch break anyway. As she was leaving the hospital, Ino felt a strange feeling in her chest. Ino paused her walking and placed a hand on her chest.

_'Huh? What is this strange feeling I feel?' _Whatever it was, it went away and Ino dismissed the thought of why. She resumed her walking and went towards Shikamaru's apartment.

After a little while, she finally reached his place. She lifted her hand and knocked several times. She waited for few seconds before knocking again. After a while, Ino sighed, guess he wasn't there after all. She figured it was her fault anyway. Ino then smiled a little.

_'I'll apologize when he comes home.' _Ino thought and walked away to find a place to eat her lunch.

*%*%*%*

After a week passed by, Shikamaru was finally returning home. The young Anbu sighed as he was jumping through trees. He would have to deal with Temari when he got home, and not only that, he had to deal with Ino who he hoped wasn't mad at him anymore.

_'Hopefully Ino won't bite my head off about Temari.' _Shikamaru sighed once again.

For the past week, he felt a weird feeling in his chest, and it was bothering him. It got him annoyed from time to time, but he also thought that it wasn't something bad.

Finally nearing the village, he decided to walk the rest of the way. He wanted to think of a few things before he even met with Ino or Temari. As he thought for quite some time, he hadn't realized that he already arrived at the village. Deciding to take safety measures, he jumped up to the roofs of buildings to go to the Hokage Tower faster, and to kind of avoid Temari, he figured Ino would be working at the hospital.

Once he arrived at Naruto's door, he knocked and entered. But to his surprise, Naruto wasn't even there.

"Now where could he have gone?" Shikamaru asked himself as he looked around.

"Shikamaru?"

The young Anbu man turned to see Shizune. "Oh Hi Shizune-san."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to tell Naruto my mission report." He replied to the older woman.

"Oh that's right! You were away on a mission, so that means you haven't heard have you?" Shizune asked, suddenly smiling.

"Heard what?"

"That Harume has woken up!"

"She woke up!" A very shocked Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! She woke up about four hours ago. Everyone else went to go see her, you should go see her to, I'm sure Naruto is there."

Shikamaru nodded and quickly left to the hospital. He hurried because he was excited to see her, and that he also wanted her help on proposing to Ino.

About a few seconds later, Shikamaru finally arrived at the hospital. Going up the stairs by jumping, he arrived at the third floor. He slightly ran down the hall untill he came at her door. He paused to catch his breath, then opened the door.

That feeling, that one feeling that kept bugging him was telling him that his friend had finally awaken from her two year sleep. Once he opened the door, all eyes were on him.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" A grin appeared on her face.

Shikamaru smiled. "So you just woke and you're all hyper again. Troublesome aren't we."

Harume chuckled. "Ha ha! I guess so. Heck, I just found out that I'm twenty, and I was surprised that I was in a coma for two years! Ahh the things I've missed." She smiled. "No, literally! I mean c'mon! Naruto became Hokage! Huge shocker- actually no not really but still. And all of you became Anbu! And Tenten! I'm c'mon on! Look at her she's having a baby! And I hear one of you is taking my place in second in command... Bastards."

"Well you won't have to worry about that, once you've recovered, I'm making you Head of Anbu." Naruto said.

"Whoa really? Why?" The slightly former Anbu asked.

"Because you went up against one the Peins', and that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to the village."

For that one moment Harume was quiet and her eyes had widen. "How did you know?" She asked slowly.

"When Sakura was healing you, Hinata saw that all your chakra was centered at your heart, and we all figured out what you planned to do." Naruto answered.

"But we were relieved that you failed." Sakura added.

"Which comes to the question, how did you kill him?"

Harume looked away from the others and and looked down at the sheets that lay on top of her. "I don't remember." She started. "I only remember that I went behind him to kill the both of us, but by then I was already bleeding through my head. He somehow got me off of him, then the rest I don't remember how I did it. I guess I lost so much blood, I did it subconsciously."

Everyone else was quiet, that may just be the answer to it. For all they know, Harume was alone when they found her on the ground all bloodied and half dead.

Slowly, ever so slowly, hours had passed by and everyone was still talking to Harume, since the young twenty year old had finally woken up, everyone was telling her everything that had happen in the past two years.

When night fall had come by, everyone was leaving to theirs homes. Naruto told Shikamaru to report his mission the next day. Ino and Shikamaru were the only ones left in Harume's room.

Shikamaru acted as if he was leaving, but he was only waiting for Ino to leave so he can finally have his chance to talk to with Harume.

Shikamaru stood in the center of the room staring at nothing. Then that's when Ino stood in front of him. He looked down at her while she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Ino blurted out, but not loud enough for Harume to hear.

"What?" Now Shikamaru was confused.

"A week ago, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It was totally uncalled for, and I know you wouldn't be around Temari like that and-"

"Ino, it's fine. I don't blame you if you got angry, I was kind of mad myself, but not because of you. I forgive you." He said as he childishly poked her nose.

Ino smiled and kissed his cheek, and with that she walked out of the room. Shikamaru made sure she was far enough from the door before he got right down to business. When he felt that she was far enough, he turned to face Harume, but only to see her grinning like an idiot.

"You didn't tell me that you are with her." She said as she kept grinning.

"You didn't ask."

"True. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harume said already getting to the point.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well I have been dating Ino for two years now, and-"

"Your breaking up with her! I swear man you break her heart I'll-"

"No I'm not breaking up with her!" Shikamaru gave her an irritated look.

"Oh okay. Continue then."

"Right, as I was saying, since I've been with her that long, and it may to early, and well you know...I love her... and...I-"

"Just get to the point! Your already boring the crap out me!"

"I want to marry Ino."

Silence had passed by for a few seconds, then minutes, the hours- No I'm just being dramatic here, but a few second have passed by.

Harume wasn't sure if she heard right, asked. "You want to what now?"

"I want to marry Ino." He repeated.

Harume slowly nodded her. "Okay so what does this have to with me?"

"H-How do I propose to her?"

"Just say it."

"What"

"Just don't think about it, and just say right out. Believe me the pressure will be less heavy for you. So again, don't think, just act." She bluntly said without even thinking.

Why couldn't Shikamaru figure these things out, he did not know, but at least he will try to follow what this insane Anbu said. But what will he do about Temari?

"Okay, but I have a problem." Shikamaru began.

"What is it?"

"Temari likes me, and she knows I'm with Ino, but she is just going to get in the way. In fact, about two weeks ago, I took Ino to that new fancy restaurant that opened up about two months ago. And I took her to this place I found, and it's actually a beautiful sight to see at night, and at that moment I was about to propose to Ino, Temari showed up and ruined everything. So how do I propose to Ino without Temari being in the way?" Shikamaru asked, hoping that Harume didn't say she didn't know.

"Easy. If Temari is there when your about to propose to Ino, and Temari interrupts, just tell her to shut up and just come out with it, and there you have it, you have now asked Ino to be your wife."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Easier said then done."

"Not if you make it seem that way."

"Tch, how would you know, your not proposing to anyone!"

"Your right. I haven't asked any guy to be my husband, but I am engaged."

Shikamaru's eyes were wide as hell when she said that. "Your what!"

"I never told anyone because we wanted to keep it a secret. When I woke up from my comatose state, he was here visiting me. Before anyone came in here, we spoke about our engagement, and we're still going at it, but we plan to keep it a secret for a little while longer. So please don't tell anyone Shikamaru." Harume pleaded.

The still shocked Anbu nodded his head. "Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone, but... Who is it that your marrying?"

"Ichigo." And once again she was back to being her blunt self.

"Him? Really?"

"He's a sweet guy once you get to him!" Harume argued.

"Fine whatever. Anyway I'll be going now, and I guess I'll try to do what you said." Shikamaru spoke as he advanced toward the door.

"Don't be hesitant! It'll make proposing much harder."

"Alright. Later." And with that, Shikmaru left headed towards the exit of the hospital. Tomorrow. Tomorrow will the day when Shikamaru will propose to Ino. He may be rushing a bit too fast, but he really wanted to be with Ino, and he'll do whatever it takes just to be with her.

*%*%*%*

When morning came, Ino woke up early and got ready for work. When she left her house, she was passing by many villagers and waved at them when they said their hellos.

As Ino was around the corner of the hospital, she saw Temari walking her way. Ino chose to pretend that she didn't see her, but apparently that didn't work out.

"Ino hey!" Temari called.

"Yes Temari?"

"I have some bad news for you." She began.

"What about?" Ino frowned slightly, not believing what this jealous girl is talking about.

"I saw Shikamaru with another girl and, he cheated on you. I'm sorry." Temari said, looking like she was having pity on Ino.

"I see. Well then I guess it's over between us." Ino said as she frowned more. "I must be going now. Thank you for telling me."

"Yes." Temari said as she looked sympathetic to Ino.

As soon as Ino walked away from Temari, she started screaming in her head.

_'That no good conniving little Bitch! Who does she think she is telling me that Shikamaru is cheating me. Ugh! I can't believe I almost believed her! I know Shikamaru isn't cheating me, he would never do that me, or anyone for the matter.' _Ino shouted in her mind. She took a deep breath to calm down.

When she entered the hospital, she went straight into her office to check her list.

Once upon entering her office, she grabbed the list that lay on her desk and check the schedule Sakura had given her. Ino suddenly smiled when there was sticky note on the list saying she has a new assistant named Kara.

"Thank you Sakura!" Ino said aloud.

Putting the note away and read the list, she also smiled because Sakura gave her the opportunity to be Harume's doctor untill she got better. Reading the rest of the list, Ino was relieved that she didn't much work to do.

Ino put the list down and grabbed her hospital coat and went straight to Harume's room. When she entered the room, she found Harume reading one the medical books.

Noticing that she wasn't alone in the room, Harume looked up from the book and smiled when she saw Ino.

"So I take it you're my doctor?" She smiled.

"That's right. I'll be your doctor untill you get better. Or when something that's an emergency, then you'll have a different doctor." Ino said as she looked at the check board that contained all of Harume's health issues. Then she started writing things down.

"So when can I get out of here?"

"You just woke up and you already want to leave?" Ino laughed.

"Well yeah! It's boring here!" The older woman complained.

"You're already twenty and you're still acting like a child."

"Yeah I don't think I'll ever grow out of my childish behavior."

Ino just laughed and continued her work.

After many hours later, Ino finally left the hospital for her lunch break. Grabbing her things she walked out of the hospital. Ino wanted to eat something good and she felt like eating ramen, so she went towards Ichiraku's. She wouldn't be surprised if she saw Naruto there, but then again he is living with Hinata, so she must be bringing him something to eat.

*%*%*%*

Shikamaru searched for Ino when he realized she wasn't at the hospital, and that she was on her lunch break. He was really hoping for the perfect time to finally say it to her, and he planned to say it to her at the very place he took her after they had dinner, it was just the perfect spot.

Landing on the ground after jumping on the roofs, he searched through the crowed streets untill he saw blond hair. He smiled because he knew it was her. Walking over to her when she just walked out of Ichiraku's, he surprised her when she wasn't looking.

"Gah!" Ino squealed when a pair of hands tickled her sides.

"Hey beautiful." Ino smiled when she heard his voice. Turning around to face him, she smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Shika! You scared me."

"I know I did." He grinned. "So do you have time before you go back to the hospital?"

"Ummm... Yeah! I do. Why?"

"Great! Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ino asked as Shikamaru dragged her into the forest.

Ino, was suddenly remembering the surrounding area. It was the same way where Shikamaru had took to see that stream after he took her to eat dinner.

Ino looked up at the sky and realized that there was no sun, when earlier there was, and now it was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain.

After a little while longer of walking deeper into the forest, they finally arrived at the beautiful stream/pond with a small waterfall. Ino, being curious, couldn't help but ask why Shikamaru brought her here.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

Shikamaru turned to face Ino, he took both of her hands into his and he stared deeply into her eyes. Ino started to feel flustered from the staring.

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked slowly, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Ino," He began. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now, and start off, I just want to say that I think you are the most beautiful person I have seen, and I love spending time with you. You have a personality like no other woman in this world, and you can be loud and sometimes troublesome, but I also love that shy part of you whenever I say something that makes you blush- Which I think is beautiful when you do that. And I've been thinking about it for a long time, so- " Shikamaru paused and grabbed the small velvet box that was in his pocket and held it in his hand to let Ino see.

Ino eyes began to widen and her blush is now a much darker pink. In Ino's mind was only 'Is he really doing this?' that kept repeating in her head.

Shikamaru was about to open the box when an interruption came. Again.

"Hi guys!." Temari grinned.

"Okay what the hell?" Shikamaru snapped.

"What?" A confused Temari asked.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment I have Ino? Do you stalk us or something? Because I'm pretty sure are." Shikamaru gave Temari an irritated look.

"I-I don't know what you're ta-"

"Know what? Just shut up and let me say what I have to say." Shikamaru turned his attention back to Ino and finally opened the box. To hell with being romantic right now, he just needed to ask her.

"Ino, will you marry me?" There! He said it! He finally said it. Now he just have to wait for Ino's answer.

Ino's mouth was wide open and so were her eyes. Her Shika just asked her to marry him. She looked at the ring, the diamond ring was beyond beautiful in Ino's eyes, the diamond ring was a light sapphire color that shined even without the sun. Ino looked up at Shikamaru with tearful eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Ino jumped in Shikamaru's arms and embraced him tightly.

Shikamaru felt relieved and happy. Relieved because she said yes, and happy because he finally gets to be with the one he loves for the rest of his life.

Temari stared at the two with shocked filled eyes, she felt like a ton of bricks had just hit her hard and her heart felt like it was torn into a million pieces that can never be put back together. Sadness filled her eyes, and she walked away from to happy couple. Shikamaru couldn't be her's anymore.

*%*%*%*

**4 Years later.**

Shikamaru was having a hard time catching the little child running around the house. When he couldn't find her, he scratched the back of his head.

"Now where could she have a gone?" The twenty-two year old man said to himself. He searched all over his house, until he saw something move from under the table. He grinned as he slowly made his way toward the kitchen.

"Oh where or where could have my little girl gone?" He said loud enough for her to hear. He heard small giggles and then he lifted the table cloth and found the giggling girl.

"Papa!" The little jumped out from under the table and into her dad's strong arms.

"You just love to play around don't you Maiyu?"

Maiyu giggled asher dad took her into the living room.

Maiyu is Shikamaru's daughter. She has short blond hair and dark brown eyes. She looks like her mother, and she has her mother's personality.

When they entered the living room, they saw a beautiful blond woman feeding a baby. She looked up at the two and smiled lovingly. Shikamaru gave Ino a kiss and looked down at his two month old son.

Just looking at the boy's eyes made him think back when he was younger. He had a good life then, and now he has the best life. He was a husband and father now, and he would do anything to be with his family and make them happy. If anything were to happen them, he wouldn't if he go on with out them.

From this day on, Shikamaru promises to always protect his family.

**The End~**

* * *

** And that is the the end! So wha'cha think? You like?**

**I know you loved it! Be honest! Hee hee **

**Plz review XD  
**

**And so this is the very end and for my goodbyes, I want to thank everyone of you for reading this and reviewing! I loves you all! **

**Bye!  
**


End file.
